the_haven_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Siamoa
"You know... I was going to turn you and your little girlfriend over to the master, but I'm not so sure anymore. I think I'd rather have the pleasure of hearing you scream when I tear your head off your shoulders." ''- Siamoa, squaring off with Anaithnid '''Siamoa', also known by his former name, Rasheen Ambavin, is a violent individual and a faithful cultist. Having once been a man down on his luck, Rasheen found new purpose in following a cult that worships an elder one. Now unhinged because of the lengths he has gone to, he follows his master willingly into the darkness. History Born Again Born sometime in the mid-1800's, Rasheen was nothing more than a vagrant who occasionally dabbled in the mystic arts from time to time. Around the times, magic was commonly denounced as heresy, as religion remained the dominant power in the new world. Rasheen kept to the streets and out of sight, unwilling to expose himself to the wrath of men of God. As Rasheen viewed it, he blamed the church as nothing more than a false institution, using their connections to get away with whatever they desired. Rasheen believed it to be the reason of his homelessness; once a man who had it all, he had nothing but scraps of clothing and a heretical tome. Though he knew with this, he would claim some degree of revenge. So, with what limited knowledge he possessed, he entered a pact with a very powerful, very old being. By pledging himself to this new master, Rasheen cast away his humanity. He took away the only thing he had left, and he took his revenge. Deep in the dead of night, as the moon cast long shadows in empty streets, a man reborn stalked the streets. His fingers glowed with fierce energy, burning with a rage unknown. For those who shunned him, those who cursed his name, he killed. He tore their throats and severed their spines, enjoying every second of their agony. For him, it was justice. He could have never known that he would enjoy it. Years passed; Rasheen discovered that with the world turning around him, he did not turn with it. He did not age, not even a day. His pact with the master left him immortal, forced into an eternity of servitude. For the man who had nothing, he finally had something; the urge to kill and the urge to serve. The Master Awakes Thousands of years went by, and Rasheen faded into obscurity. The efforts of his self went unnoticed, and history no longer remembered the man who had turned himself away from God to scorn him. A man matching Rasheen's appearance suddenly showed up in modern day Haven City, all with a plan. He called himself Siamoa now, forging his own identity to escape a past he no longer cared about. Taking up his dwelling in an abandoned townhouse, Siamoa began to plot for the return. He stalked the streets by night, observing the pitiful creatures who called the city home. Late one night, he kidnapped one of them, and began the ritual. Tied up and laid out, Siamoa summoned forth his master once more. The ritual was long and took much of the night, though in the end, it had been successful. The master graced his presence once more, and thus would began the start of a new age. For his efforts, Siamoa would serve as his master's high priest, and help her along with birthing the world anew, much like he had done generations before. Appearance Siamoa is an aged male locked in his early 30's, due to his pact with his master. Though he rarely removes his hood, one can see his shaven head and thick black brows. His cultist robes are made of a thick black fabric, woven with spider's silk and reinforced with padded leather on his shoulders. Polished, silver buckles line down the center of his robes. His chest is always exposed, showing various magical runes carved directly into his flesh. The runes cover his entire torso, from the neck to the waist. Various belts hug against his hips, holding a random assortment of objects with arcane purposes. His pants are unkempt, patched together with crude stitching; alike the leather pads on his shoulders, he has shin-guards of the same material. Personality Siamoa is mentally unhinged, and easily set off by the slightest infraction. While normally loud and obnoxious, his clear insanity leaves him in a constant state of unpredictability. He can go from being friendly, to smashing someone's face into a wall within the course of a few seconds. Despite his unstable mentality, Siamoa holds high respect for his master, going so far as to purposefully kill bystanders just to please her. He gets easily offended, especially if he believes that someone is disrespecting his master. Those who fall under that category are swiftly dealt with, with Siamoa showing no signs of the impending personality shift until the act is already in motion. Relationships Lady in Blue Mists Being who he refers to as the Master, the Lady is one who Siamoa reveres. He shows the utmost loyalty no matter the situation, and always tries to have her best interests in mind. Believing that the master had rescued him from a life of misery, Siamoa has remained fiercely loyal to her cause and shows unwavering conviction when it comes to dealing with her enemies. He considers himself to be inseparable with the Master, knowing no other life but to be in service of her ultimate goal.Category:Characters Category:Lore